The disclosure relates generally to automatic notifications of a conclusion of a real property showing based on user device detection.
A homeowner often has to leave their home when a real estate agent is showing that home to a potential buyer. Often the real estate agent forgets to communicate to the homeowner that the showing is complete or does not have a means to contact the homeowner.
In addition, while present technology for enabling the showing can require that the real estate agent pushes a button on the box, real estate agents often forget to push the button, and therefore or requiring an on premise dialer or cellular connection which may not exist at the property.